


Girls night?

by deathboydiangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M, girls night, leo and hazel are best friends, leo just wants people to be there for him, pipabeth are in love, platonic valangelo PLEASE, you can’t tell me leo wouldn’t LOVE girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathboydiangelo/pseuds/deathboydiangelo
Summary: Once a month when Hazel and Reyna visited from Camp Jupiter and when Annabeth came home from college, all of the girls, and Leo, got together for girls’ night. They would watch movies, complain about people that annoyed them, try to do Leo’s make up and catch up.or nico gets dragged to girls night and has a way better time than he expected
Kudos: 31





	Girls night?

**Author's Note:**

> my friend asked me to post this so here farwa this is for you MWAH

Once a month when Hazel and Reyna visited from Camp Jupiter and when Annabeth came home from college, all of the girls, and Leo, got together for girls’ night. They would watch movies, complain about people that annoyed them, try to do Leo’s make up and catch up. Tonight they met in the Hades cabin as per usual, since Hazel was the only one with a cabin, mostly, to herself. During the previous girls’ nights, Nico normally spent the night with Jason in his cabin or with Will in the Apollo cabin but this time when Leo entered the Hades cabin he saw Nico sulking on his bed. He raised his eyebrows at Reyna questioning what was up with him. Nico caught the look and sighed dramatically.

“I got guilt tripped, please tell me you’re here to rescue me.” He said hopefully

Leo shook his head and laughed. “No dice, sorry man. I'm here for girls’ night,” he said proudly.

Nico sighed dramatically again and flopped back on his bed. “Not you too,” he cried.

Hazel laughed from the doorway to the bathroom. “He’s just upset me and Reyna wanted to spend time with him.”

“I’d very gladly spend time with you guys, just not during girls’ night, and definitely not tonight.” he argued.

“He was supposed to hang out with Will tonight,” Piper chimed in from Hazel's bed where she was braiding Annabeth’s hair.

“Piper!” Nico cried, throwing a pillow towards her. Reyna somehow intercepted the pillow and smacked him with it.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” she said, “Leo always has fun. Right Leo?” Even if he wanted to say no Reyna’s face told him that’d be a bad idea. 

“Totally man, we watch movies and play games and talk all night. It’s awesome,” he said honestly.

“Fine,” he groaned. “But you owe me McDonalds.” He warned pointing between his little half sister and adopted older sister. They both muttered something like ‘we’ll see’ but Nico seemed to accept this. He stood and made his way over to Leo on the floor.

“Protect me from the beasts?” He asked. Leo shook his head and laughed.

“No promises.” He replied, causing Nico to let out another groan.

Twenty minutes later they were all situated and ready to watch the movie. Leo and Hazel sat on the floor, leaning against the couch instead of sitting on it for some reason as Leo did Hazel’s hair like he usually did during girls’ night since she taught him how. Nico and Reyna sat on Nico’s bed while Reyna braided his hair after fifteen minutes of begging. Annabeth and Piper sat on Hazel’s bed wrapped up in each other’s arms, still somehow oblivious to the other’s feelings, which Leo heard so much about from both of them.

At Nico’s request they watched Hercules first, Hazel said it was because he thought it was hysterical how much his dad hated it so he watched it in spite. Next, they watched Pirates of the Caribbean much to Reyna’s dismay. She kept yelling about how she had met pirates and this was not accurate. Last, they watched The Princess Bride like they did everytime. Piper and Annabeth acted out half the scenes together while Leo and Hazel recited all the lines. Reyna also knew the whole movie word for word, saying some lines quiet enough that only Nico could hear her. Leo glanced over to Nico, expecting him to look like he was being tortured but instead he was smiling at Reyna. Leo saw him glance his way, probably to look at Hazel, and caught Leo’s eye. He gave him a big grin and two thumbs up, causing Nico to laugh and roll his eyes. 

When the movie was over, Annabeth decided they should play Monopoly, and surprisingly, no one argued. They set up the board on the floor in the middle of the room and sat in a misshapen circle around it. As everyone went to pick pieces Nico snatched them all out of the box.

“We aren’t playing with these,” he said, slipping the pieces into his pocket. They all stared at him as if he had three heads. 

“What are we playing with then?” Leo questioned. Nico held up his hand, telling him to wait, stood up and walked across the room to a shelf on the wall. He grabbed two handfuls off the shelf and returned to the floor, opening his hands to show what he had grabbed. In his hands there were about 20 little figurines, each one meant to portray a god. Nico placed all but one on the board, he kept the one that was supposed to be Hades. From what Leo had heard, it wasn’t accurate at all. At the base of the figure were skulls, piled on top of each other. The figure wore a long dark cloak and had shoulder length black hair that might have been similar to Nico’s if it grew out. He squeezed it in his hand and smiled lightly. 

“Bianca got it for me,” he stated, still smiling at the mention of his sister. 

Everyone nodded, understanding and went to pick their own pieces. Reyna scanned the sea of figurines and plucked out one with a bow strapped to its back with long braided black hair. Leo assumed it was Artemis, but having met the goddess, he could say it looked nothing like her. Leo spotted a figure with blond hair reaching its shoulders, also with a bow strapped to its back and a ukulele in its hand. He could also confidently say this looked nothing like Apollo but grabbed it anyway since Apollo was one of the only gods that Leo has met and didn’t hate. Hazel smiled as she reached to grab a rainbow figure that he assumed was Iris. Annabeth picked a figure sitting in front of a fire that must have been Hestia. Piper stared at the figures that were left and shrugged, grabbing one that, surprisingly, did look like Mr. D minus the printed shirt.

They played for about an hour resulting in lots of yelling, quite a few curses from Hazel, multiple threats to Annabeth’s life from Nico, Reyna going broke and attempting to steal money from the bank (she got caught), Leo landing on Pipers property almost every turn, and the board being flipped by Piper, ending the game. 

“I told you Monopoly ends friendships,” Leo said as he attempted to clean up all the money that went flying from Piper’s outburst. Nico laughed from his bed where he watched everyone else clean up. 

“You gonna help?” Reyna asked, eyeing him. 

“Nope,” he said, shaking his head. Reyna rolled her eyes playfully and threw a die at him which he caught and tossed back, sticking his tongue out. 

When they finished cleaning up, without Nico’s help, Piper suggested they play truth or dare, which was followed by complaints that Piper charmspeaked away. They ended up in their same misshapen circle once again and began to play. 

Piper went first. “Hazel, truth or dare,” she asked.

Hazel groaned in response. “Why me Piper, what did I ever do to you?” Piper just sat expectantly waiting for her answer. “Ugh, fine,” She groaned again, “truth, I guess.”

Piper smirked then whispered to Annabeth who nodded. 

“Hey, no conspiring.” Hazel protested. Piper waved her away.

“Okay Hazel,” she said, “ Out of the seven from the Argo II, minus Frank, who's your favorite?”

“Well it’s not you since you like torturing me,” She said glaring back at Piper. She looked between Leo and Annabeth, trying to decide between the two of them. “Leo,” she answered, smiling at him. 

Leo pretended to be surprised, but he knew he was one of Hazel’s best friends, and she was one of his. “See, I told you, all the ladies love Leo.” Hazel reached over and smacked his hand in response.

“Okay,” she said, scanning the faces of her friends around her until her eyes landed on Reyna. “Reyna, truth or dare.”

Three rounds later, Leo was wearing a hoodie from Nico’s drawer that, based on the bright color and the death stare Nico was giving him, Leo guessed was Will’s. Reyna had admitted to liking Jason’s sister, Thalia who came to visit a few times, Piper and Annabeth were dared to hold hands for the whole game (which they did happily), Nico had his nails painted yellow which he surprisingly didn’t seem to mind, and Hazel’s legs were tied together. Nobody seemed upset at their dares or confessions, in fact, Leo thought everyone was having a good time, even Nico.

“Truth or dare, Leo?” Annabeth asked on her turn. He rolled his eyes at the question, since he had picked dare every time before. As he was about to say dare again, Piper spoke up.

“No, he doesn’t get a choice, he has to pick truth because he’s picked dare the last two times.”

“What? No, that’s only if you pick truth twice,” he argued. Piper shook her head. 

“Nope, it works both ways. Annabeth, ask him something.”

‘Okay, um, if you could kiss anyone in camp without having to deal with it after, who would you kiss?” She asked. 

Leo felt a slight panic rise in his chest, he could always lie, no one would know, but he didn’t want to lie to his friends. He glanced over to Nico to see if maybe he was picking up on Leo’s panic, or maybe reading his mind but he didn’t seem to notice. “I-uh,” he stuttered. He took a breath and convinced himself he could do this. “Jason,” he said quickly then looked down at his hands. He knew his friends wouldn’t react badly, Nico had a huge crush on Percy for years and now likes Will, Piper and Annabeth were basically in love, and Reyna had just admitted to liking Thalia not twenty minutes before, but he was still scared. At first no one said anything, then Nico stood up from between Hazel and Reyna and sat in front of Leo. He went to take his hands then hesitated. He shook his head to himself and grabbed Leo’s hands.

“Leo, look at me,” he said softly. Leo looked at him and Nico looked in his eyes and squeezed his hands. “Trust me, I know how you're feeling. Hades knows I get it, I ran away multiple times to get away from it. But you have nothing to worry about. No one at camp will think any less of you because of your feelings, we are greek you know.” Leo laughed a little at that, his eyes filling with tears that he wasn’t sure were happy or sad. “Hey, don’t cry,” he whispered, wiping away Leo’s tears. “I know it’s hard, it sucks, but you’ll get through it, and you’ll be so much happier, that hoodie you’re wearing is proof of that.” Leo flung himself forward to hug Nico, who at first stiffened but quickly put his arms around him hugging Leo back.

Piper was the next one to speak. “Leo, I love you, I will always love you, even if you have horrible taste. I mean come on, Jason?” Annabeth elbowed her but she just shrugged. 

“I love you too Pipes,” Leo said smiling.

Annabeth apologized about fifthteen times for asking Leo the question but he kept laughing and saying it wasn’t her fault and she didn’t know. Hazel threatened to send Jason to Hades if he hurt him a few times and Nico agreed to help. Reyna looked at Leo dead in the eyes and said good luck before breaking out into laughter. Nico told him to keep the hoodie to remind him that everything will be okay and Leo definitely didn't cry at this. After talking for another couple of hours everyone fell asleep either on the beds, couch, or the floor.

The next morning at breakfast when Will saw Leo wearing his hoodie he asked Nico about it and all he said was, “He needs it more than me, but you better give me another one.” Will just shrugged and continued eating breakfast. As he saw Leo walk past he called out to him.

“So, girls’ night again next time?” he questioned. Leo laughed and shook his head. 

“Of course, and maybe guys’ night too?” he asked hopefully.

Nico smiled and nodded, “totally.” He decided he really liked girls’ night and his new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hii i hope you liked this as much as i loved writing it. i don’t really know how i feel about jason and leo together but i definitely think leo had at least a little crush on him so here we are. follow me on twt @ sunnysoiace for more stuff love you bye:)


End file.
